yo quisiera
by tutuu
Summary: por que yamamoto solo quiere estar en el lugar de aquella persona... ocupar el lugar de esapersona en el corazon de cierto italiano de ojos verdes


En fic es un one-shot, Yamamoto nos contara sus sentimientos hacia Gokudera, que siente al ver que el sale con otra persona y que esa persona solo lo hace sufrir.

la canción es yo quisiera ser de reik por si la quieren escuchar mientras leen ;D

es mi primer fic de esta pareja, creo que no me quedo también como esperaba pero espero y les guste =)

yo quisiera...

Soy tu mejor amigo

tu pañuelo de lagrimas,

de amores perdidos.

Aun que frente a los demás lo niegas, niegas que me conoces y dices que no somos amigos, pero cuando estamos solo no es así, me cuentas todo cosa que no haces con nadie mas ni siquiera con Tsuna tu dices que no le dices nada porque no quieres que se preocupe, siempre cuando estas triste vienes a mi y me cuentas que es lo que te pasa, yo solo me quedo hay escuchándote y consolándote..

Te recargas en mi hombro

tu llanto no cesa,

yo solo te acaricio.

y me dices por que la vida

es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?

yo solo te abrazo

y te consuelo.

Cuando ya no soportas mas, comienzas a llorar en mi hombro, lo ases frente a mi, apuesto a que soy el único que te ha visto llorar, y que ago. yo? Me quedo hay a tu lado abrazándote tratando de parar tu llanto.

Me pides mil concejos para protegerte

de tu próximo encuentro,

Sabes que te cuido.

Siempre es lo mismo, ese tipo siempre termina haciéndote daño, y tu siempre regresas a el, me dices que yo soy el idiota pero en esos momento creo que el idiota es otro, me pides ayuda consejos, consejos que no escucharas por que a final de cuentas siempre regresas con el, con esa persona que siempre te hace llorar, que te ase sufrir, pero aun así sabes que estoy contigo que jamás te daré la espalda, porque? Por que yo también soy un idiota…

Lo que no sabes es que

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

y se que viene de tus sentimientos,

soy un idiota al igual que tu, un idiota enamorado de una persona que sabes que no te ama, de una persona que te hace tanto daño pero aun así la amas, por que yo no te quiero…yo te amo, no sabes como me gustaría estar en su lugar … desearía ser el motivo de tu llanto aun que si esa persona fuera yo…jamás te haría daño…pero no lo soy

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

No sabes cuantas veces e deseado ser yo el motivo de tu sonrisa al despertar, ser el protagonista de tus sueños e ilusiones, como tu lo eres de los míos…como quisiera que de quien estuvieras enamorado fuera de mi…y no de el…

Tu te me quedas viendo,

y me preguntas si algo

me esta pasando,

y yo no se que hacer,

si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,

quisiera de sirte lo que yo siento,

pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,

y que solo en mi mente

vivas para siempre...

cada ves que lloras yo lloro también pero en silencio, lloro por que tu sufres, lloro por impotencia al no poderte decir lo que siento por ti, lloro de coraje, ¿Qué acaso el no se da cuenta de lo que vales como para hacerte sufrir tanto?, hay veces en los que no puedo ocultar mi rostro de tristeza de dolor tu lo notas y me preguntas que si algo malo me pasa mi respuesta es no… no me atrevo a decirte la verdad por miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad…por miedo al rechazo …por que al parecer tu solo me ves como una persona en quien confiar una persona que te acompañara en tus tristezas.. ¿pero no entiendes que no solo te quiero acompañar en tus momentos de tristeza? Te quiero acompañar siempre… en todo momento…en toda tu vida

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

Yo simplemente…quisiera estar en su lugar

yo quisiera ser...tu llanto

tu vida...

yo quisiera ser...

tu llanto tu vida..

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

Quisiera ser yo tu pareja, el dueño de tu corazón por que tu ya lo eres del mío, pero no a quien tu amas es a el, a ese sádico ¿Qué viste en el? Acaso fue su fuerza, por que si es eso yo me esforzare para llegar a ser mas fuerte que el, ¿fue su físico? ¿Fue su personalidad? Pero si lo único que hace es hacerte daño, o acaso fueron sus ojos azules los que te hipnotizaron…

Simple y sencillamente…

QUISIERA ESTAR EN SU LUGAR

**y bien les gusto?, que dicen que tal quedo? **

**Lo se raro no fue un 1859 como mi otros fic(los cuales no e subido a esta pagina XD), bn si lo fue un poco, xDD es que también me gusta el 8059 y ps escuche esta canción y dije por que no? Y ps aquí tienen el resultado**

**¿Review?**

**Bye besos**


End file.
